Cris dans le silence
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Ela está com culpa e o sangue escorre. E ela precisa falar. - draco x hermione -


**N/A: **Essa fanfic é uma participante do Projeto FicWriters Estações – Verão, e foi escrita com o Tema 5 – Sangue.

Agradecimentos à Kim, que betou a fic !

R-E-V-I-E-W – P-L-E-A-S-E!

* * *

_suas esperanças estão indo embora_

Grita. Ela grita, e ninguém ouve. Ninguém pode ouvir. Ninguém pode ver. Ninguém pode salvá-la.

Ela precisa falar. Ela precisa contar, precisa se livrar disso antes de morrer com a consciência da culpa que a assola.

Mas ela não consegue falar. O sangue está correndo cada vez mais ralo em suas veias; está encharcando o chão de pedra sobre o qual ela está deitada. E ela não consegue falar.

Só consegue gritar por socorro.

_suas esperanças estão indo embora_

Ela reúne suas últimas forças para ficar de pé. Sua vista embaça e ela se sente tonta, mas ela se apóia na parede para não voltar ao chão. Suas roupas estão sujas de sangue, e o sangue escorre – como água saindo de uma fonte - do ferimento em seu ombro. O cheiro de sangue a deixa nauseada.

Ela olha em volta para a cela em que eles a mantém presa e não vê nada. Nada, ela não vê, ela não pode ver porque não há nada para ver. Só há sangue, vermelho, sangue e culpa.

A culpa a esmaga e ela se agarra às grades da cela em que está. E ela grita. Somente grita, e espera que ele a ouça.

Por que ela grita? Ela vai morrer, não é? Não pode chamá-lo. Ele não liga. Ele quer que ela morra. Ele é mau, não é?

_suas esperanças estão indo embora_

Ela sente suas pernas fraquejarem e escorrega para o chão de pedra, e se senta na poça de sangue aos seus pés. Ela fecha os olhos e espera que a dor passe, mas ela não passa.

A dor aumenta, aumenta e o sangue escorre. Ele escorre e ela o sente em seu braço,ela o sente em sua pele, ela o sente nela mesma. Mas o sangue não dói.

Seu coração dói. Ele fez isso, ele a matou, ele não a ama. Ele a odeia e ela o ama; ela o ama, mas deveria odiá-lo. Deveria odiá-lo porque ele fez isso, ele a matou e matou seus amigos, ele matou.

E agora ele tinha matado suas esperanças.

_suas esperanças estão indo embora_

Ela aperta o ferimento com as mãos tentando estancar o sangue, mas logo seus dedos também ficam sujos.

Ela chora e grita, e chora mais.

E tudo está se acabando, e suas forças estão indo embora. Ela sente dificuldade em respirar normalmente, mas continua gritando.

Então ele aparece, ele aparece e ela pára de gritar.

_suas esperanças estão indo embora_

Ele está do lado de fora das grades. Na sua frente, e ele a olha.

Ele a olha e ela o olha de volta, suas lágrimas ainda escorrem e ele sorri. Ela sente a culpa desabar sobre si e sente angústia, ela está angustiada e seu coração dói e o sangue escorre do seu ferimento; encharca suas vestes.

Ela quer falar, mas ela não quer falar, ela está em dúvida e a culpa e a angústia crescem, crescem dentro dela assim como a poça de sangue cresce aos seus pés.

Ela precisa fazer alguma coisa, sim, ela precisa. Mas ela não sabe o que fazer, e ele sorri e esse sorriso a machuca. Ele ri dela, porque ela está morrendo e não pode fazer nada.

E seu tempo está acabando. Ela sabe. Ela sente.

O sangue diz isso.

_suas esperanças estão indo embora_

Ele pára de rir e fala com ela.

"_Onde está a sabe-tudo Granger agora? Morrendo, graças a Draco Malfoy"_, ele fala e ela chora mais, ela sente o sangue parando de escorrer, está acabando e ela tem que fazer alguma coisa.

Ela precisa falar.

Ela junta o último resquício de força que tem para arrastar-se para mais perto dele, e ele ri do seu esforço inútil. A voz dele ressoa em sua mente, repetindo _Granger, Granger, Granger, _e ela se larga no chão olhando para ele.

Ele a machucou e a matou e a deixou com a culpa. Ele é mau, ele fez com que ela fosse culpada e que pecasse, ela pecou por trair seus amigos e amá-lo.

_suas esperanças estão indo embora_

Ela ainda o ama.

Sua mente está confusa e sua cabeça está pesada.

Ela sente o sangue quente em sua pele.

Ela está deitada de barriga para cima e ele a olha.

Ela olha para ele.

Ela abre a boca com extrema dificuldade e fala.

"_Eu te amo"._

Então a poça de sangue pára de crescer porque já não há mais sangue para ser derramado.

Ela não vê os olhos cinzas inexpressivos.

Ela não sente o sangue quente em sua pele.

Ela está morta.

* * *

° Cris dans le Silence – do francês, significa gritos no silêncio. 


End file.
